Secret Video
by Zuko4Life
Summary: Jet begs and finally gets his boyfriend the firelord to do some kinky stuff 3 lol Jetko! they have video cameras! thats it :O


Zuko lay on his bedroom bed. He was in red silk robes, open and in silky short black underwear. The prince sad with his knees to his side. The room was lit by bundles of candles. Zuko's hair was down and out, freshly showered and waiting. He watches as Jet sat a camera on a tripod. He swallowed nervously.

"Jet, I don't think this is a good idea." He told.

"Babe." Jet cooed. "Its fine, everyone does it, I've done it, and all the celebrities have done it. I know you being the Firelord and all, this is bad but I promise you, I will hide it, I only want it to wank anyway." Zuko was still unsure. A…porno?

"I guess…" Zuko rubbed the back of his neck. Jet clicked the button, a red light came on.

"Alright…" Jet started in the sexiest voice he could muster. "Take off that robe." He ordered. Zuko undid the loose sash quickly. "No no no… slower." Jet ordered. Zuko slide it off one shoulder, exposing a soft pale shoulder. Zuko ran his lips and nose over it then slid the other shoulder off. As it hung around his chest and lower back, Zuko gave a neck roll and tossed it off him and the bed. Zuko was going for sexy, he was hoping he didn't look like a fool. He was assured he wasn't when Jet bit his lip in awe.

"Perfect, now, outside, every day, you are Firelord Zuko, tonight, you are my slave." With that being said, Jet walked away from the camera and next to the bed and into the shot, he was wearing dark green silky boxers. Zuko looked at him, he had that hint of lust, pleasure and that small little fear and obedience that Jet had told him earlier to have. _Perfect._

Jet climbed onto the bed with ease. He kneeled up high while Zuko sat on his ass. He put his fists on his hips and gave this overpowering sense of dominance. "I'm not hard, make me." Jet grabbed Zuko's hand and put it in his boxers. Zuko sat on his heels and being to work his hand. Like the little slave he was. He looked up as he watched Jet ran a hand thrown his raven hair and just as he was hard he grabs his hair and threw his head back, making the boy look up at him.

"I am hard enough. Now you will take this dick, down your throat and you will love it, you are grateful to have this honor, do you hear me?" Jet spat. Zuko nodded. Jet smirked and parted the slit in his boxers and his erection sprung out. Zuko took it with one hand, have a nervous gulp and licked it.

"mmm pet, you are good." He cooed as he slowly pushed back the bangs of his pet. Zuko took it in half way, eyes closed and sucking softly. Jet helped him along by slowly pushing the nervous teens head so far that he had him whole in his mouth.

Jet snapped his fingers. "Do it rough like your life depends on it." Oh did Zuko ever obey? Zuko bobbed his head back and forth take it all in. Wiggling tongue, sucking, using his lips, running his tongue places, doing everything he could think of. Jet places one foot down and steadied himself. Pushes all the hair on the left side of his pet's face so the camera could see perfectly what was happening. Jet took a fist full of Zuko's hair and began thrusting him back and forth, Zuko was taken by surprised and quickly began to gag. He realized shortly that if he relaxed his throat, he could handle it and he did. Jet thrust into Zuko's mouth and began to feel a boil in his lower stomach. Zuko could feel Jet's heart rate quicken and him start to pulsate in his mouth.

"Zu-ko" His voice hitched, " I am-m going to fuck-ing **cum** in your mouth and you are going to _swallow_ it!" Zuko kept his hands on Jet's thighs for balance as Jet came in his mouth, Zuko had to swallow. Jet let Zuko's head go. Jet smiled and gave his slave a few seconds to recover before moving to something a little more explicit.

Zuko wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before Jet picked him and turned him so his back faced the camera. Jet pushed Zuko on his back and straddled him backwards so he faced the camera. Jet grabbed hold of the straddled boys boxers.

"..N-no." Zuko whispered just loud enough.

"Too bad." Jet chuckled and ripped off the boys boxers. "Show the camera what you have been hiding.." Jet grabbed his thighs and spread them open viciously. A crimson blush rose on Zuko's cheeks because he knew the camera could see his penis, testicles and _now_ his entrance. Jet roughly grabbed his too cheeks and massaged them. Finally spreading them, Zuko gave a light whimper.

"shh, quiet." Jet stuck three fingers in his mouth and sucked them until they were nicely coated. He circled the small pucker between Zuko's cheeks. Zuko moaned.

"That is right kitten. Meow." Jet shoved a finger in. "Yea! You like that?" Zuko just moaned. Jet took another finger in and began to shove them in and out fast. Zuko was gasping. Jet bent down and did something Zuko never thought he would. Jet had stuck his tongue in and licked it all around. Zuko looked back to him and let out a confused but pleasurable gasp.

After finger fucking and a little licking, Jet got off and yanked Zuko up, had him face the side and had him on his hands and knees. He was panting. Jet went up on his knees.

"Alright, now you are going to get it bitch." Zuko bit his lip and Jet pushed in roughly and began to fuck him hard without giving him even the slightest bit to prepare. Zuko let out a cry. Jet pounded harder and harder until he hit something.

"AAAAAHH!" Zuko cried and arched his back. Zuko began moaning. Jet smirked. Jet was going hard and they were both starting to see stars. "Jet... I-I"

"Me too!" One final yell and the both came. Jet pulled out and collapsed, Zuko plopped down where he was. Both riding out their sex high. When it was done, Jet slapped Zuko on the ass, got up and turned off the camera. "Babe! You were so good! You enjoy yourself?" Jet asked in a sweet and innocent voice. Zuko laid there speechless. But totally satisfied.


End file.
